A Royal Coronation-A JL story
by BlueMoon4657
Summary: When someone begins threatning the soon-to-be king of England, the Justice League is called in to find out who's behind this and protect the royal family from certain danger.
1. The Call for Help

It had been an unusally, quiet day for the Justice League. Just a few natural disaters here and there, but nothing too serious. Superman was in the Monitor Womb on monitor duty, bored out of his mind. Batman was in Gotham City, as usual, Wonder Woman was on another case currently with Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, Flash was doing who knows what, and J'onn was in his quarters.

"Hey Supes." Flash said as he sped into the Monitor Womb with an iced mocha in his hands, "How's it been?"

"Quiet, unusually quiet." Clark answered.

"Yeah. Probably the only thing big and exciting this week is the coronation." Wally said as he sipped his iced mocha.

"True." Clark replied.

In just one week, King Thomas William Henry III of England would be passing the throne down to his eldest son and next in line, Prince Peter Edward Louis of Cambridge. Clark wondered if Lex Luthor would be invited. He probably would, which made Clark mad.

"Do you think anyone would try to ruin coronation or assassinate the prince?" Wally asked.

"I sure hope not." Clark replied.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about." Green Lantern asked as he, Hawkgirl, and Diana walked in.

"The coronation." Wally replied.

"Yeah, I'm excited for that." Shayera said, "It'd be interesting to see how coronations of monarchs are done here."

"Well, there are different customs for different countries, but it'll still be cool to see." Wally said.

"Speaking of countries Diana, is your mother coming?" Clark asked.

"Yes." Diana replied, "She was given an invitation and will be attending. I also know that Aquaman and Mera will be attending as well."

"I just hope nothing big requiring our attention will be happen." John said.

"Agreed." Shayera replied.

"Well, I gotta go." Wally said, "I promised Linda I'd meet her tonight."

"Me too." Diana said, "I'm supposed to meet Bruce tonight."

"Shayera and I are going out as well." John said.

"Ok, have a good time." Clark said, "See y'all at the founders' meeting tomorrow."

Wally, Diana, John, and Shayera all walked out of the Monitor Womb.

Clark was alone once again. Just then, one of the monitors went off, signaling that someone was trying to call. Clark clicked the button and appearing on the screen was an elderly man with gray hair, hazel eyes, and dressed in a red coat with a blue sash across. He also wore several medals on his coat and was seated on a throne with several guards. Clark knew it was King Thomas III.

"Hello Superman." King Thomas said, his thick British accent definately defining his heritage.

"Good evening King Thomas." Clark replied, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, and unfortunatly, it's not good." King Thomas replied with a solemn look on his face.

"What's not good?" J'onn asked as he walked in. He then saw who Clark was speaking too. "King Thomas, good evening."

"You too, Martian Manhunter." King Thomas said, "Back to what I was saying, I'm afraid someone has been threatning me and my son for the past few days. It's obvious someone wants to disrupte the coronation."

"Oh my." Clark said, "Has anyone been hurt so far?"

"Thankfully, not yet, but I am worried someone might also want to hurt my younger children." King Thomas said, "Can you and the rest of the Justice League come to the palace tomorrow and help us figure who's behind this?"

"Of course Your Majesty." J'onn said stoically.

"We will do anything to help, and we'll stay for the coronation if we need to."

"Thank you Superman, Martian Manhunter." King Thmas said, "Have a good evening." Then the screen went blank.

"We should get the others for an emergency meeting." J'onn said

"Good idea. Clark said. He then began calling the others.

* * *

 _Watchtower Conference Room_

Batman entered in with his long, black cape flowing behind him, and Diana following behing him. He wasn't happy about Clark interrupting his date with Diana, telling they were having an emergency founders' meeting.

"Alright, what is it Supes?" Wally said, "What's so important that you had to interrupt our dates?"

"King Thomas III called an hour ago." Clark said.

"What about?" Bruce asked.

"Someone's been threatning him and the prince." J'onn informed them, "He's worried someone might try to kill him and his children."

"Oh Hera..." Diana said, "Do they know who?"

"No, they want us to find investigate." Clark replied.

"I knew something would happen that would require our attention." John muttered.

"Do you think it's another royal family member who wants the throne?" Shayera asked.

"Could be possible." Bruce said, "Murdering relatives for the throne has been going on since ancient times, why not know?"

"When does the king want to meet?" Wally asked.

"Tomorrow." Clark replied, "I'm thinking we should stay for the coronation as well, so no one gets hurt."

"Agreed." J'onn said, "Plus that could be the best time for the suspect to strike."

"Hey Bats, did you get an invitation to the coronation?" Wally asked.

"I did, but I told them I wouldn't be able to attend." Bruce replied.

"You might want to show up cause we could probably use your 'playboy' persona to gather information." Wally said.

The Dark Knight launched a glare at the scarlet speedster, who slipped lower in his chair.

"No, I shed my playboy persona when Diana and I started dating." Bruce said.

"Anything else we need to discuss?" Clark asked.

No one spoke up.

"Well then, meeting adjourned." Clark said as he stood up, "See you all tomorrow."

"Night Kal." Diana said as he and others walked out, leaving her and Bruce alone.

So, you wanna finish our date?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"Sure thing, Dark Knight." Diana said with a smile on her face.

Bruce then picked her up and carried her down the hall.

To be continued...


	2. Gathering Information

The next day, Superman called the king, telling him that he and the others would be at the palace later in the afternoon. He also held a last minute meeting, to which Batman was against(no surprise), to explain what needed to be done.

"I think we should patrol in shifts to make sure that no one tries to set off a bomb or something." Shayera said.

"Good idea." John said.

"Anything else we need to add?" Clark asked.

"I did do background checks on all the palace guards and workers earlier this morning." Bruce added.

"Of course you did." Diana said.

"Did you find anything?" Wally asked.

"A little." Bruce replied, "Several workers have criminal records, but nothing serious. They may not want the throne, but they'd be good candidates for spies and secretly slipping threat notes and sabotaging coronation preperations."

"That helps. Thanks Bruce." Clark said, "We'd better get going."

The seven heroes loaded up in the javelin and headed off. Bruce and Diana sat next to each other, so did John and Shayera.

"I'm actually excited for this." Diana said, "I've never really seen a coroation before, much less been to one."

"Well, you're in for the time of your life Princess." Bruce said with a smile from behind his cowl.

"I hope the princess is as hot as she sounds." Wally said.

"Not cool Flash." John said with a glare

"Besides, don't you already have a girlfriend?" Clark asked.

"Oh yeah." Wally said.

"You just now remembered?" Shayera asked, "Do I need to give you a mace to the head?"

"My friends, can we not?" J'onn said.

"Killjoy." Shayera muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." J'onn replied. Like Superman, J'onn had very good hearing as well.

John smirked at the beautiful Thanagarian's fieriness. She never ceased to amaze him.

About an hour later, the javelin landed near the palace. The seven Leaguers waked toward the entrance, which was being guarded by two guards in red uniforms and tall hats. Wally dashed over to them.

"Hey, check these guys out!" Wally called to his friends. The guards rose their eyebrows at the scarlet speedster's personality.

Wally then tried to get the guards to laugh by telling corny jokes and making funny faces, but the guards never once blinked or laughed.

"We're here to see King Thomas." Clark said, "He wanted to see us."

The guards nodded to the Man of Steel and stepped aside.

"Come on Flash." Bruce growled as he grabbed Wally's ear and pulled him with him.

"Ow! Hey, Bats!" Wally exclaimed as the Dark Knight tugged his ear hard.

The seven heroes walked through the massive hallway, impressed at what they saw.

"It's amazing." Diana said.

"Not as amazing as you." Bruce whispered with a smirk.

Diana smirked as they entered the throne room. Standing on the dais was an elderly man wearing a causal business suit. Standing with him was a younger man in business attire.

"Greetings heroes." King Thomas said as walked down from the dais.

"Hello your Majesty." Clark said as he and the others bowed.

"This is my eldest son and soon to be king, Prince Peter." the king said gesturing to the younger man. Prince Peter walked down and stood by his father. The prince had medium brown hair, brown eyes, and was slightly lanky in build, but handsome.

"It's an honor to meet you." Prince Peter said as he bowed.

"You as well." Diana said.

"Father?" a younger female voice called. All of a sudden, a younger man and woman, along with a slightly older woman walked into the throne room.

"There you are Father, we-" the younger man said as he and the women saw the seven standing in the room. Their eyes widened.

"Uhh...Superman?" the man stammered.

"Hello." Clark said, "Your father called us."

"Father, you didn't tell us the Justice League was coming." the younger woman said. The older woman went over and stood by Peter.

"These are my younger children, my son Prince Benjamin Thomas George and my daughter Princess Mary Louise Irene." King Thomas said. He then gestured to the woman standing by Peter, "And this is my daughter-in-law, Princess Megan."

Both Prince Benjamin and Princess Mary looked so much alike they must've been twins. They both had blond hair, blue eyes, and splash of freckles on their faces. They both wore causal attire. Princess Megan had black hair and green eyes. Like her husband, brother and sister-in-law, she wore causal attire.

"A pleasure to meet you all." J'onn said as he and the others bowed.

"You as well Martian Manhunter." Princess Megan said.

"Come now, I wish to speak you about the incidents." King Thomas said as he and his family began walking down the hall.

The heroes followed down the hall. On the walls were portraits of past rulers and important figures. The king then opened a door, leading into a small parlor, where a woman about King Thomas's age was sitting.

"Hello dear." King Thomas said.

Hello Thomas." said the woman as she got up and kissed Thomas on the lips. "I see we have guests." she said eyeing the seven heroes in the room.

"We do. They're here to help." Thomas said. He then turned to the team. "This is my wife, Princess Martha."

Batman felt a stab in his heart. Martha had been his mother's name, and Thomas had been his father's name. So, it wasn't very easy being around a king and a princess who had his parents' names.

"Hello ma'm." Shayera said as she and the others bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"You too Hawkgirl." Princess Martha said, "By the way, must you carry a weapon?" she asked indicating to the mace hanging off of Shayera's belt.

"It's ok Your Highness." John said, "She only uses it for battle."

"I see." Martha said. She turned to the rest of the heroes. "It's a pleasure to meet the famed heroes of Earth..." her voice trailed off as she turned to Batman. The Dark Knight of Gotham looked at the elderly princess through his white slit gaze. He wasn't trying to scare her, but he still intimidated people even when he didn't want to.

"Please sit." Prince Peter said.

"Now, can you tell us when these threats began?" Bruce asked.

"They started about a week ago." Peter explained, "I went into my room, and I found a bloody dagur on my desk."

"Ew, gross!" Wally exclaimed. John elbowed him in the side.

"We tested the blood and thankfully, it's only animal blood." Princess Mary said, "But it's still horrifying."

"But we began receiving notes with threats, and I found one of my old toy knights from when I was a child with its head removed." Peter added.

"Oh Hera." Diana said.

"Did you dust the doll, notes, and dagur for prints?" Clark asked.

"Yes Superman. Nothing." Prince Benjamin replied.

"Thomas? Thomas, where are you?" a man's voice called.

Entering the room was a man slightly younger than Thomas. He had graying strawberry blond hair, wood brown eyes, and glasses. Like the king, he wore causal business attire. "There you are Thomas, I-" his voiced trailed off as he saw the Justice League, "I didn't know we had superheroes as guests.

"Superman, Green Lantern, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, this is my younger brother, Prince Albert Richard Henry of Sussex." King Thomas said.

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Diana said as she stood up to greet the prince.

"My pleasure as well Wonder Woman." Prince Albert said.

Batman looked suspiciously at the way Albert was glaring at his brother. He had some sort of steeliness in his eyes, which was a form of resentment. Prince Albert could definately be on the list of suspects who would want to ruin the coronation.

As King Thomas got up to leave he said, "Tell if you find any leads."

"We will." Clark said as King Thomas, Princess Martha, and Prince Albert left.

"You alright dear?" King Thomas asked.

"Yes, it's just that Batman scares me. The way he stares through those white slits is creepy." Princess Martha said.

"I know. But he and the others are here to help." Thomas said

The heroes got up to leave to start looking for clues with the younger princes and princesses behind them.

"You know, Mother seemed a little uncomfortable around you Batman." Prince Benjamin said.

Bruce sighed a little. "I have that affect. I can be intimidating even when I don't want to be."

"It's ok." Prince Ben said.

Diana slipped her fingers into Bruce's to try to cheer him up.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all." Clark said, "We're gonna look for any leads on who might be trying to ruin the coronation."

"Thank you." Prince Peter said as he, his wife, and sibling continued down the hall.

"So, where do we start?" Wally asked.

"My best guess is is to start looking outside." John said.

"Then that's where we'll start." Shayera said.

The seven heroes headed outsides to look for answers.

To be continued...

 **Author's note: Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry if the characters aren't personally right, but this is my second Justice League fanfic, so I'm still new. But anyway I hope you like this chapter. Peace out!**


	3. Looking for Answers

In the ruins of an ancient fort, just outside of London, a man dressed in dark knight's armor was standing over a table looking at a large sheet of paper with a plan written on it. The more he looked over it, the more pleased he got. This new plan was perfect. Now there was a way for him to get rid of the king and prince, and the most powerful beings on Earth.

A smirk appeared on his face. He now had a way to get rid of three aliens, one Amazon, one meta-human, one space cop, and one human in order to get what he wanted: the throne.

"Sir? Are you in here?" asked a man.

"Oh...yes, come in." the knight said in a raspy voice.

The door opened, and two men dressed in butler's clothing walked in. One man had sandy brown hair and green eyes and was about in his 30s. The other had black hair and bright green eyes and was about in his 40s.

"Hello James, Louis." the knight said.

"Hello sir." James said.

"Any good news?" the knight rasped.

"Yes sir." Louis said pushing back strands of black hair from his face, "We got the criminals you wanted."

The knight's lips twisted into a bigger smile, "Perfect." he said, "Escort them in please."

The two men bowed and opened the door and entering in were Star Sapphire, Cheetah, Shade, Copperhead, Sinestro, and Bizarro.

"Cheetah, Shade, Copperhead, nice of you all to come." the knight rasped.

"Who are you anyway?" Shade asked.

"I am the Black Knight. I want your help in eliminating the king and his no-good heir to the throne." the knight replied.

"And what do we get in return?" Star Sapphire asked, "My powers don't come cheap."

"Nor do my talons." Cheetah added.

"You all will be paid most handsomely if you do." the Black Knight replied.

All six criminals got smiles on their faces. They weren't going to let this opportunity pass.

"All right then. What do you want us to do?" Copperhead asked with a little hiss in his voice.

The knight smiled. "In case you didn't know, a gala will be held tomorrow to congratulate Prince Peter on becoming king. And as you know, the Justice League will be there. I want you to try to get rid of them."

"You got yourself a deal." Cheetah said.

"Excellent." the Black Knight said with a smile.

"But if Black Knight trick Bizarro, then Bizarro will break you." the paled-skinned clone said.

"You have my word Bizarro." the knight said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Justice League(in their civilian disguises) were gathered in Bruce's room in the inn all seven of them were staying in. They had been searching for three hours around the palace for any clues, but came up empty handed.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Wally asked.

"We need to keep on the lookout for anything suspicious." Shayera said, "Who knows when the assassin will strike."

"Shay's right." said John, "We have to remain vigilant."

"But we still don't know who the assassin is." Diana said.

"I may have a few suspects." Bruce said.

"Alright then, lay them out for us Bruce." Clark said.

"The main suspect is Prince Albert." Bruce replied.

"The prince? Really?" Wally asked.

"It could be possible." Bruce said, "The way he looked at his brother suggested it."

"Wait, but if King Thomas is stepping down from the throne, why is Prince Peter getting it and not Prince Albert?" Shayera asked.

"Because Thomas and Albert's mother, the late Princess Lucy, never became queen." Clark replied, "And under the rules of the British monarchy, the second born child or grandchild can't be in line for the throne unless their older sibling dies or forfeits the throne. So in Albert's case, he can't become king unless Thomas forfeits the throne, which he hasn't."

"Ah ok." Shayera said.

"What about Prince Ben and Princess Mary?" John asked.

"No, I seriously doubt it." J'onn said.

"I agree with J'onn." Diana said, "They're too kind, and they actually look happy for their brother."

"True." Bruce agreed, "The other main suspect on the list is Joseph Smith."

"You mean the prime minister?" John asked.

"Yes. He has had some issues with the law in the past and having co-workers fired for going against is opinion." Bruce explained, "He could also be spying on the family to gather info. I won't know for sure until I gather more information."

"Now that's someone I wouldn't want to work for or with." Wally said.

"But wait a minute." Shayera said, "If Prince Peter and King Thomas both die, won't the throne go to Prince Ben next instead of Albert?"

"Yes." Bruce said, "Unless he, Princess Mary, and Princess Megan die, Albert won't get the throne until all of them are dead."

"So we need to protect the prince and princesses as well." Diana said.

"Yes, we do." Bruce agreed.

"Alright let's call it a night." Clark suggested as he stood up, "We got the prince's congratulation gala tomorrow, and that could be the perfect time for the assassin to strike."

"Agreed." J'onn said, "Not to mention it would a good time for the suspect to sneak in and maybe even kidnap the prince."

"I agree with J'onn." Shayera said, "A crowded, noisy party is the perfect cover to slip in unnoticed."

"I know Shay." Clark said, "But let's get some sleep first. Night guys."

"Night Kal." Diana said, "Night everyone."

The five heroes walked out to head back to their own rooms, but Diana stayed behind in Bruce's room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Diana asked with a smile as she sat in Bruce's lap.

"Be with you. All night. No interruptions." Bruce said smiling, "Plus, I wasn't planning on going out tonight."

"Good. Cause you're mine Bruce Wayne." Diana said.

"Fine by that Princess." Bruce said, "But maybe-"

Bruce got cut off by Diana crashing her lips on to his. Bruce soon followed, running his hand through her dark hair. The night was only just beginning.

* * *

The next morning, a maid pushing a cart of cleaning supplies was stopping at each room to clean it. After finishing up with an empty spare bedroom, she headed down the hall to start cleaning the practice and training room. But as she entered in, she came across a horrifying sight.

"AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as the cart of supplies topped over, and she ran down the hall to tell the king.

* * *

About half an hour later, the Justice League was at the palace and examining the room. Batman was knelt by the horrific sight that had startled the maid. It was the dead body of a man, about early 40s, with red hair and was mauled beyond recognization.

"Looks like he was beaten to death." Batman said, "This happened just last night."

"But what I want to know is how the heck did the suspect get him in here?" King Thomas asked, "Guards were patrolling all night."

"I might have several theories." Bruce said, "But I also have a theory that metahumans might be involved in this."

"Involved? How?" Clark asked.

"Last week, Cheetah, Copperhead, Star Sapphire, Sinestro, Bizarro, and Shade were all broken out of jail, but then disappeared right after." Bruce replied.

"They didn't go back to crime when they got out?" Shayera asked.

"No, they just...vanished." Clark replied, "Which worries me."

"You don't think they could be involved in this?" John said.

"Could be possible." Batman said, "I won't know until I get more information."

"In the meantime, have all the palace guards keep a sharp eye." Diana said.

But then Diana took note of the chandelier above and noticing that the rope was breaking and about to fall on the king and his kids.

"Lantern!" Diana yelled.

John looked up at the ceiling just as the rope snapped. Lantern sped over to the royals and a green force bubble grew over the royals as the chandelier landed and shattered as it hit the bubble.

"You all ok?" Wally asked as he sped over and helped Princess Mary off the ground.

"Yes, thank you Lantern." Prince Ben said.

"Good eye Diana." J'onn said, "If you hadn't noticed that, who knows what could've happened."

Batman then went over and examined the rope, "The rope was cut slightly, so that it would loosen and fall."

"Seems like however wants to sabotage the coronation is going through a lot trouble to do it." Shayera said.

"Yes, and it seems likes there's more to come." Clark said.

To be continued...


End file.
